<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Do It Again by chashkieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554351">I'd Do It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh'>chashkieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter prompt: Story that sets off at 4x02 where Chloe sends a message to Lucifer for a make-up date and actually goes to the penthouse instead of Kinley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Do It Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Chloe parted ways that night, the air cleared between them (well, mostly for Chloe). For someone as high and mighty as Lucifer to go through lengths and disregard his own safety to ensure her own, was a feat in itself. The consultant used to be a selfish prick, and now he just wants to do good by her. </p><p>“And I’d do it again, and again. Don’t you know that, Detective?”</p><p>The club owner’s last statement resonated in the blonde’s ear and made her tear up once more. The Detective thought she didn’t deserve the treatment after what she had originally planned to do.</p><hr/><p>Lucifer played a few notes on the piano while taking a sip of his favorite drink when his mobile phone vibrated. The message from the Detective read: </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> &gt;&gt;I’m sorry. Makeup date? </em>
</p><p><br/>This made him smile from ear to ear. He was going to reply but the ping of the steel doors distracted him.</p><p>“Texting from the elevator. I love it,” He said almost automatically like he was expecting to see a familiar face. And the person he expected to see didn’t disappoint. </p><p>Chloe had a take-away bag on one hand and a bottle of wine on the other.</p><p>“I bought burgers and fries...and whatever wine they had on the shelf.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have bothered, Detective. I have a stockpile of exquisite liquor. Just take your pick.”<br/><br/>“Thanks.” She handed the bag containing the burgers and fries and the club owner immediately pulled out some silverware they’d use for the otherwise impromptu date. He placed them on the table like before with a new bottle of his finest wine then quickly excused himself as if he remembered something important.</p><p>The Lord of Hell texted Patrick and advised him not to let anyone up the penthouse, and that the access will be restricted anyway. He gestured at the Detective with his pointy finger and proceeded to enter the box of steel and worked on inputting that code (finally) for extra security. He wasn’t expecting to get laid tonight but he didn’t want anyone to interrupt their moment. It had been a long time coming.</p><p>“What was that all about?”</p><p>Chloe asked as Lucifer sat down across her.</p><p>“Oh, an added layer of security in case anyone tries to sneak in. I don’t want anyone bothering us, is the main point, Detective. It’s high time we finally talk things out, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“I do.”<br/><br/>“Great. Then let’s get started. I will tell you everything you want to know. Buckle up. It’s going to be a long night.”</p><hr/><p>The detective fell asleep on Lucifer’s shoulder as she listened to him sing acapella on the couch. Tomorrow’s going to be different. She’ll tell him about Kinley. No more secrets.</p><p>Maybe then, they could finally, truly, start moving forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>